Recollections
by Penguinator27
Summary: Lupin angst. Remus finds a photo album, with pictures of his school friends back at Hogarts, which bring on happy and painful memories all in one night! If I don't get lots of reviews, I won't continue. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

March 29, 2002 11: 48 PM  
  
A/N: Readers! Wow! Well, you're here. What to say?Here goes. This story was written about two and a half years ago, when I was only thirteen. I origonaly wrote this story by hand under a full moon, the inspiration for this story. I was sitting by a swimming pool full of people I did not know-- the reason I didn't swim with them. The looks I received and the comments I overheard, and the lecture given to me by my mom about being antisocial made me bitter that night, another source of inspiration for this story. Most of the words are exactly the same as in my handwritten version. I had to edit it, however, using two years of newly learned vocabulary to shorten phrases, and so on.... Blah blah. I've rambled enough, so now you can read the story. I hope you all enjoy it, especialy you, Laureen N. Edgeworth, my lupine loving friend.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, just some things, like some spells and whatnot. Don't sue me. I didn't make any money off of this story. Everything that doesn't belong to me belongs to the literary geius, J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Recolections  
  
Remus Lupin opened his eyes to the bright morning sun, unmercifuly shining in his eyes. He lay in the woods, in thin, worn robes of gray, feeling almost dead, physicaly; it was the dreadful morning that always proceded the monthly night of terror-- the night of the full moon. This and the days following always left Remus feeling ill and exhausted.  
  
The werewolf tenet man took a deep breath and pulled himself up to his feet. As much as he longed to, he couldn't slide into and remain in bed forever. In a month, he would be employed as a professor, therefore, he had to set himself to plan lessons and review subjects to be used.  
  
As he staggered toward his two-room cabin, he noticed that his foot was cut open and bleeding freely-- most likely from the presure of its underweight owner's body. Must have bitten myself, he mused bitterly. Durring transformations, restraint was necesary, though sometimes his unnatural lust for blood got the better of him and -- instead of killing something-- he would take his own blood.  
  
Remus opened the oak front door to the tiny cabin and limped into the back room, his bedroom. On the nightstand, lay his wand. He allowed himself to fall onto his bead, then took the wand from the nightstand.  
  
"Corte Remendarus!" he whispered.  
  
He turned his head away so he could not see his foot; feeling what was happening was enough. Skin was spreading over the large, deep wound in a sort of sped- up healing process. It would leave a scar and would be sore, for Remus had not yet prefected this particular spell. He was no healing expert, had no mediwizard experience. He had to learn, though, simple spells to just get him along-- literaly-- in one piece.  
  
This used to be so much easier to bear, thought Remus, as he fed himself chocalate, to bring his mind back to himself. I remember.... No! I don't need this right now. Not now. Try as he may to ward off unwanted, yet happy memories, pictures of the past floated through his mind's eye.  
  
"Not now!" Remus yelld, thrusting his head back violently and abruptly in a very lupine manner. However, in doing so, Remus' head came into sudden and dangerously hard contact with the crude wooden headboard on his bed.  
  
He gasped in pain, saw blurred images of the room around him, and fell headfirst into a deep slumber, filled with dreams of what was and what might have been.  
  
  
  
A/N: THAT'S THE PROLOUGE! Stay tuned for following chapters. While you're here, click on that littly gray botton and write some stuff in the box that will appear on you computer monitor. Tanx a bunch. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ah, the next part. This one's going to be short, too. The next ones will be longer—I promise. But, here's this part. Try to enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling owns them. I made no money off this story and profited only from the fulfillment in my heart.  
  
  
  
1 Recollections  
  
When Remus awoke, he saw his room, dark, illuminated only by the now waning moon that shone through his window. He glanced at it bitterly, before chiding himself for sleeping the day away, although he knew in his mind that he needed it.  
  
He produced a sphere of light with his wand, set it in his hand, and walked to the other side of his small bedroom. On a coat- rack in the corner, six of seven shabby robes, all belonging to the house's only inhabitant, hung, waiting for their day of use. Just below that was a card- board box, containing one Muggle outfit, socks, one pair of pajamas, and a darned gray cloak and other necessary clothing items. Next to the box, sat a pair of nondescript wizard boots, old and worn, but comfortable all the same, with their silver buckles and black dragon hides.  
  
After combing his tangled hair—and commenting to himself about the ever growing number of gray hairs on his head—and changing into clean robes, Remus picked up his small, white sphere of light.  
  
For a small cabin, Remus' dwelling was filled with candles. At night, he would light them all, bathing all in the cabin in a yellowish light. The yellow hue that surrounded the resident outshined the white light of the moon that always seemed to shine through the trees, just to be seen by Remus through almost every one of his windows. So, Remus Lupin followed his nightly routine, and lit every one of his candles, not with a match, but with his wand.  
  
His exhausted body and mind had been tended to, and now his stomach demanded attention as well; Remus went to the corner of the front room of the cabin that served as a kitchen area. He mad tea, adding a little more sugar than usual, and porridge, also adding sugar from his small store.  
  
He moved his sparse supper to a small scraped table that sat about six feet away from the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a sort of mantel with books on Dark creatures—a subject of great interest to him.  
  
Sitting down at his table, he shuffled through some parchment, while sipping hot tea from his cup. After finding his lesson plans on hinkypunks, he decided that he needed to review that particular creature.  
  
"Haven't dealt with these in a while," he muttered to himself, remembering his own school days.  
  
Remus limped the short distance to the mantel and searched for his red, leather- bound book on magical aquatic creatures. It was a thick, heavy book, and Remus needed two hands to remove it from the shelf, which was level with his head.  
  
As he pulled the book from it's place, a short, thick book fell of the mantel and onto the floor. Kneeling to recover the book, he noticed that it's black cover bore no title. He could not recall the title, which was odd, being it that Remus read most of the time from his small, beloved book collection—his solace in his bland, miserable life.  
  
The first page he saw as he opened the book was his own handwriting: property of Remus J. Lupin. The next page told what the book was: a photo album. 


End file.
